


1,800 meters

by keerawa



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Original Character(s), Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The squad's new interpreter, Mohamed, was just a kid himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1,800 meters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** JWP Prompt #9: Choose your own (mis)adventure. Use one or more of the following words in today's entry: pratfall, spit-take, faceplant, head-smack, double-take, slip. Unbeta'd and not cheerful.

The quiet village was nestled in the foothills of the Safed Koh. John had spent the afternoon on check-ups and vaccinations. Now he sat slumped in the shadow of the town well, hoping to catch a breath of fresh air. The rest of his men were hiding from the glaring sunlight indoors, all except for Mohamed, the squad's interpreter.

Mohamed was playing tag with some local children. They spread out around him, acting like pigeons. Their strutting, bobbing walk reminded John of London. Mohamed would pretend not to notice them, oh no, not at all - then pounce. Each time, the boys would scatter, laughing. This time, Mohamed reached out to grab a toddler before lurching backwards in a ridiculous pratfall.

A second later there was a distant boom, almost lost in its own echoes. John found himself in a crouch, looking for the sniper. Could have come from the slopes to the north or east.

Mohamed hadn't reacted yet. John dashed for him, running in a zig-zag pattern. He grabbed onto the man's pack and dragged him, unresisting, across the square through the open door of the mosque. Safe inside, he checked Mohamed. Shattered skull, no pulse. Fuck.

The sniper must be over a mile out. The round hit before _before_ the sound arrived. The kid never even heard the bullet.


End file.
